I'll Meet You There
by Periwinkle4444
Summary: DH. Draco fought on the wrong side of the war. He survives. Hermione doesn't. There were so many things he didn't tell her and as the rain falls, he regrets what he has done.


**A/N: So I haven't updated _If Only…_ in forever and I'm sorry. BUT I found this on my desktop and even though I don't really like it personally, I figured I should put something up and this is the only thing I have that's finished. Anyway, here you go, a Draco/Hermione - angsty – quick – songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter related things, nor this song ("Meet You There" by Simple Plan).**

_I'll Meet You There_

Grey skies hung low over the grounds of Hogwarts as a gentle rain fell from oppressive clouds, making hundreds of ripples on the steely lake. A boy sat by the water, his white-blonde head clasped in pale, slim hands. The constant pattering of the rain gave him a curious feeling, like he was calmly going mad. He watched the overlapping ripples on the lake, softly singing a muggle song Hermione had once taught him.

_Now you're gone  
I wonder why you left me here  
I think about it on and on and on and on and on again_

The feeling of insanity had followed him around for the longest time, ever since the summer when the war had ended, ever since she had died and left him here alone. He had fought on the wrong side; he had killed so many with hate he didn't even know he had bubbling up inside of him. Late at night, the screams of his victims, killed with that blinding green light, filled his nightmares. He woke often in his empty manor, screaming like them, like she had. Since returning to Hogwarts, he had developed a habit of sitting by the lake, always in the rain, hoping the blood would somehow be washed from his hands. He had been lost for so long, had been someone else for _so long_, that sometimes he couldn't even remember his own name.

_I know you're never coming back  
I hope that you can hear me  
I'm waiting to hear from you  
Until I do  
_

_  
You're gone away  
I'm left alone  
A part of me is gone  
And I'm not moving on  
So wait for me  
I know the day will come  
_

Staring at the water, a murky face appeared, blurred by the rain. Bushy brown hair framed a deathly pale face. Chocolaty eyes stared blankly up at him, blood running past them from a deep cut on her forehead. Chalky white lips were parted slightly. No breath escaped them.

_I'll meet you there  
No matter where life takes me to  
I'll meet you there  
And even if I need you here  
I'll meet you there_

_Hermione_, he thought. He dared not move, lest the image disappear. Why had she left him? Hogwarts was a prison. He had kindly been allowed back to school on probation. Everyone watched him like a flock of hawks, waiting for the slightest mistake that would send him home for good. He needed her here to tell him it would all be okay.

_I wish I could've told you  
The things I kept inside  
But now I guess it's just too late  
_

He had never told her how he really felt, how much in love he was with her. She was with Ron and he knew that would never change. Still, it hurt to watch them be happy together, to let her go. After all, how could he love a Slytherin, let alone Draco Malfoy, the king of them all? The only satisfaction he got was the look on Weasly's face when Hermione was with him. The weasel would turn beet red and clench his fists. Draco loved that look of jealousy. It made him believe, even if it was only for a moment, that Hermione was his.

_So many things remind me of you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I miss you  
This is goodbye  
One last time_

Rain dripped down his nose, splattering onto his wet hands. He had loved her so much. He still did. So many things reminded him of her. The library made his heart ache as he remembered her sitting in a chair surrounded by mountains of books, her soft lips moving as she mouthed the words. Silence made him think of her sweet voice, the one that never lost an argument. He raised a pale hand to finger a pendent tied around his neck. This reminder hurt the most.

_You're gone away  
I'm left alone  
A part of me is gone  
And I'm not moving on  
So wait for me  
I know the day will come_

It was a simple silver pendent, embossed with a dragon. Hermione had given it to him in that last year when they had almost been friends. She had said if he ever needed her, all he had to do was whisper her name when he touched the dragon. Then her matching necklace would grow warm on her skin and she would find him. She would do the same if she ever needed him. They had never used the necklaces, even though he had always wanted to. But just having the option had always made him feel… needed.

He reached out to touch the image of her beautiful face, still shining upon the water, and the reflection disappeared, dissolving into thousands of ripples. She had gone away again, just like she had before. He could have saved her the first time. He had tried, but she hadn't listened.

_I'll meet you there  
No matter where life takes me to  
I'll meet you there  
And even if I need you here  
I'll meet you there  
_

He had tried to save her. Voldemort had made him do it, had promised to crucio her into insanity if he didn't kill her. A second before the flash of green light had exploded from his wand, he had screamed, telling her to look out, to duck. She hadn't heard him. He had killed her, watched the light fade from her surprised eyes, and felt Ron's spells hit him, one after another as the enraged red-head screamed for his lost love. _He thinks he's the only one who loved her,_ Draco thought, clenching his fists. _He thinks he's the only one who wanted to hold her in his arms, to comfort her, to wipe away the tears._

_No matter where life takes me to  
I'll meet you there  
And even if I need you here  
I'll meet you there  
I'll meet you there_

Draco often thought on those tears. They had come more frequently towards the end. He had once found her standing by the lake, in this very spot, tears tracing ribbons down her face; the tears of an angel. Draco liked to think the raindrops were Hermione's tears, falling from some golden cloud up in heaven. They drove him crazy, just like she always did with her stubborn chin and quick retorts, but they seems to heal him in a way, almost like she was trying to forgive him . He had killed that beautiful creature, his angel, with a violent green light, with love in his heart and voice. He had given her one last kiss and stolen her life. Ron had almost killed him in return, stopping only when Hermione's silver ghost had reached up with trembling fingers and stayed his hand before moving on. Gentle tears coursed down Draco's face, the first he had shed in years.

_And where I go you'll be there with me  
Forever you'll be right here with me  
_

He rubbed the necklace again. "I wish I could have joined you," he whispered.

_I'll meet you there  
No matter where life takes me to  
I'll meet you there  
and even if I need you here  
I'll meet you there  
_

_No matter where life takes me  
I'll meet you there  
and even if I need you  
I'll meet you there  
_

Draco knew they'd be together again soon. The wizarding world would not allow him to live much longer. He could already see her, her gentle fingers reaching up to stroke his face, her warm, kind eyes proving he wasn't alone anymore.

_I'll meet you._

"I'll meet you there, Hermione. I promise I will," he whispered as the rain gently continued to fall.


End file.
